


Book One - First Steps

by Star_seeker



Series: Warriors: On Shadowed Wings [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, LGBTQ+ characters, More Characters Will Be Added As We Go Along, Warrior!Ravenpaw, explicitly LGBTQ characters everywhere, no-firestar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_seeker/pseuds/Star_seeker
Summary: Deep in the forest, four bands of wild cats fight for survival: Thunderclan, noble and just, Shadowclan, practical and wily, Riverclan, loving and carefree, and Windclan, clever and tenacious.  Born into these Clans are a group of young kittens, who must unite to save their home from a dangerous threat that could destroy even the ancient and proud Clans.These are Ravenpaw's first steps on a journey that will take him and his friends through treachery and betrayal, uncovering dangerous secrets and braving terrifying perils.  As high as the stakes are here, this is only the beginning.





	1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader:**    Bluestar – Gray molly with a white locket and tail-tip; Blue eyes, graying muzzle, scarred shoulders.

 **Deputy:**    Redtail – Red tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest spot, paws, and tail-tip.

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

**MedCat:**    Spottedleaf – Beautiful calico molly with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Birchpaw – Silver spotted tabby tom with green eyes._

**Warriors:**

Lionheart – Big, long-furred golden tabby tom with green eyes and a notched ear.  Has a white muzzle and tail-tip.

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

Tigerclaw – Big, long-furred dark brown tabby tom with notched ears, a muzzle scar, and amber eyes.  Has a white flash on his chest.

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm – Long-furred white tom with tufted ears and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Longtail – Lithe cinnamon-silver tabby tom with blue eyes and a white belly.

_Apprentice: Mallowpaw_

Darkstripe  –  Very dark gray-black tabby tom with a lithe, lean build, and yellow eyes.  He has a white tail-tip and a white flash on his nose.

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

Mousefur   – Slim, small, dark brown tabby molly with gold eyes.

Rushfoot  –  Lean, narrow, light brown tabby tom with green eyes and white tail tip.  _(Canon: Runningwind)_

Robinwing – Tortiseshell molly with amber eyes and a small build, has white toes.

Frostfur – Beautiful blue lynx point molly with blue eyes.

Goldenflower – Pale ginger tabby molly with gold eyes and a nicked ear.  Her tail-tip and nose are white.

Speckletail  –  Pale golden tabby molly with amber eyes and white forepaws.

**Queens:**

Willowpelt – Pretty, slim silver molly with blue eyes and a white flash on her chest.  Mate of Whitestorm, mother to Ravenpaw, Mallowpaw, and Graypaw.  Foster mother to Stormkit _(gray longhaired molly; daughter of Leafdapple and Thistleclaw)_

**Apprentices:**

Quailpaw – Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly and paws.

Birchpaw – _See Earlier Entry_

Greypaw – Long-haired, solidly-built, dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ravenpaw – Small, lithe, wiry black tom with a white locket, tail-tip, and socks.  He has amber eyes and big ears.

Mallowpaw – Small white molly with amber eyes and tufted ears.

Sandpaw   –  Sturdy cinnamon tabby molly with green eyes.

Dustpaw – Stocky dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

One-eye  –  Fluffy, long-haired pale gray molly with yellow eyes.  Blinded in one eye by a badger.  Formerly Mistpaw.

Patchpelt – Skinny black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Rosetail – Calico van molly with green eyes and long fur.

Fogpelt – Fluffy solid gray tom with a nicked ear and amber eyes.  _(Canon: Smallear)_

Dappletail – Broad-shouldered calico molly with amber eyes.

Halftail – Big, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white flash on his chest.  His fur is patchy from scarring, and his part of his tail is missing.  Formerly Barkstripe.

Brindleface – Silver torbie molly with green eyes.

**Dead:**

Otterkit – Light brown tabby molly.  Amber eyes.  Died of greencough.

Asterkit  –  Silver-blue molly.  Green eyes.  Died of greencough.

Hawkfang – Large cinnamon tabby tom with amber eyes and long fur. Died of  greencough, weak from battle.

Larkwhisker – Small, long-haired pale cream tabby molly. Green eyes. Died in battle.

Snowcloud  –  Lilac lynx-point molly with blue eyes.  Died on the Thunderpath.  _(Canon: Snowfur)_

Thistleclaw – Gray and white harlequin with spiky, unkempt fur and amber eyes.  Died in battle.

Ashflight – Silver tabby molly with amber eyes.  Died fighting the badger that took One-eye’s eye.

Stagheart – Fawn tabby and white longhaired bicolor with green eyes and tufted ears.  Died in battle.

Leafdapple - Brown spotted tabby molly with amber eyes.  Died of birth complications from greencough.

Barkkit - Dark brown tabby tom.  Died of greencough days after birth.

Fawnkit - Light brown tabby tom.  Stillborn.

Duskfeather - Dark torbie molly.  Died in a battle for Sunningrocks.

Cherrypaw - Calico molly.  Drowned trying to save Duskfeather.

Nettleclaw - Dark gray tom.  Died in battle.

Briarpetal - Dark ginger molly.  Spottedleaf’s predecessor.

* * *

 

**WINDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Tallstar - Black-and-white bicolor tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**   Deadfoot - Sleek black tom with a twisted forepaw and blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Ryepaw_

**MedCat:**  Barkface - A dark brown tom with blue eyes and a stumpy tail.  Old, in need of an apprentice.

**Warriors:**

Shrewclaw - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.  Senior warrior, nearing retirement.

Rainbreeze - Gray tabby molly with amber eyes.  Senior warrior. _(Canon: Ryestalk)_

Doetail - Light brown molly with green eyes.  Senior warrior. _(Canon: Doespring)_

Stagfang - Stocky, broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes.  Senior warrior. _(Canon: Stagleap)_

Wrenflight - Brown molly with amber eyes.  Senior warrior, edge of retirement.

Mudclaw - Lithe, dark brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Badgerpaw_

Tornear - Wiry, gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and a shredded ear.  Scars crisscross the fur on that side of his head, and his vision is impaired.  Formerly Falconpaw.

_Apprentice: Morningpaw_

Ducktooth - Small and slinky dark brown molly with a white locket and tail-tip, and green eyes.

Pigeontail - Gray and white tom wih amber eyes.  Senior warrior.  _(Canon: Pigeonpaw)_

Sorrelheart - Dilute tortie molly with gold eyes.  Senior warrior. _(Canon: Sorrelpaw)_

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Comfreyclaw - White tom with one blue eye and one green eye.  Deaf on the blue side.  Senior warrior.  _(Canon: Flykit)_

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Sedgethroat - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.  Has white feet.  Senior warrior. _(Canon: Bristlekit)_  

Rabbitbreeze - Brown bicolor molly with yellow eyes.  Senior warrior.  _(Canon: Rabbitkit)_

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - Black molly with white paws and amber eyes.

Badgerpaw - Black-and-white tom with green eyes.

Ashpaw - Gray ticked tabby molly with amber eyes.

Morningpaw - Tortiseshell molly with amber eyes.

Ryepaw - Small, lean, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. _(Canon: Onewhisker)_

**Queens:**

Hazelbreeze - Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.  Mate of Sorrelheart and mother of Tawnykit (light brown tabby tom with green eyes) and Lionkit (golden brown molly with amber eyes).

Juniperwing - Longhaired gray bicolor molly with copper eyes.  Mate of Comfreyclaw and mother of Webkit (dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes), Thistlekit (light gray tabby molly with gold eyes [Canon: Runningkit]), and Whitekit (small white molly with copper eyes).  Senior warrior.

**Elders:**

Harefang - Skinny, light brown tabby tom with a white locket and tail-tip and green eyes.

Wrenflight - Brown molly with green eyes.

* * *

 

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Leader:** Crookedstar - Huge light brown tabby tom wih green eyes, a nicked ear, and a twisted jaw.  Got the twisted jaw when he dove into a flooding river to save a drowning cat.  The current smashed him into the rocks, and he nearly died.  As a result of the accident, he has slurred speech and trouble eating.

 **Deputy:** Oakheart - Broad-shouldered cinnamon tom with amber eyes and scars running down his side.

 **MedCat:** Mudfur - Lean, long-haired cinnamon tabby tom with amber eyes.  A former warrior, he became the medicine cat after losing his mate and three of his kits to sickness.

**Warriors:**

Lillycloud - Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes. _(Canon: Lillystem)_

Rippleclaw - Sleek black and silver tabby tom with green eyes.

Otternose - Dark brown tom with amber eyes. _(Canon: Loudbelly)_

Sedgeflight - Brown tabby molly with green eyes. _(Canon: Sedgecreek)_

Brightpatch - Pale ginger and white harlequin molly with a torn ear and green eyes. _(Ottersplash)_

Leopardfur - Big, broad-shouldered, golden spotted tabby molly with amber eyes.

Whiteclaw - Black van tom with broad shoulders and green eyes.

Graypool - Dark gray molly with a small, narrow build, scarred muzzle, and yellow eyes.  Senior warrior, edge of retirement.

Stonefur -Stocky, fluffy, blue-gray tom with torn ears and blue eyes.  Senior warrior.

_Apprentice: Maplepaw_

Mistyfoot - Small, sleek pale gray tabby molly with blue eyes.  Senior warrior.

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Blackclaw - Big, broad black smoke tom with torn ears and green eyes.  Senior warrior.

Wrenwing - Fawn tabby harlequin molly with geen eyes.  Senior warrior, considering retirement. _(Canon: Softwing)_

Owlfur - Brown bicolor tom with green eyes.  Senior warrior.

Dawnbreeze - Ginger bicolor molly with blue eyes. _(Canon: Dawnbright)_

Cherrywhisker - Tabico molly with green eyes. _(Canon: Mallowtail)_

_Apprentice: Hailpaw_

Timberfur - Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Vixenpaw_

Whitefang - Brown lynx point tom with blue eyes.  Senior warrior.

Tansystream - Cream tabby molly with yellow eyes _(Canon: Sunfish)_

Beetlenose - Black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Briarpaw_

Voleclaw - Gray tom with amber eyes.

Frogfang - Brown spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes. _(Canon: Frogleap)_

Newtstorm - Tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.  Senior warrior, refuses to consider retirement. _(Canon: Petaldust)_

Dustheart - Gray-brown molly with gold eyes _(Canon: Skyheart)_

Sagetail - Gray tom with green eyes.  Senior warrior _. (Canon:_ Reedtail _)_

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Briarflower - Brown tabby molly with a white chest and tail-tip and green eyes.  _(Canon: Greenflower)_

**Apprentices:**

Hailpaw - Solid gray tom with a sleek, broad-shouldered build, and green eyes.

Silverpaw - Very pretty, sleek, and fast silver tabby molly with blue eyes and a white chest.

Vixenpaw - Black molly with green eyes.

Sparrowpaw - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. _(Canon: Grasskit)_

Maplepaw - Calico molly with blue eyes.  _(Canon: Mosspelt)_

Briarpaw - Brown tabby molly with green eyes and a white flash on her nose.

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Marshcloud - Dark, muddy brown tom with a bobbed tail and green eyes.

Cedarpelt - Brown tabby tom with a bobbed tail and yellow eyes.

Cloudflower - Gray and white longhaired molly with blue eyes.  _(Canon:_ Lakeshine _)_

Piketooth - Dark brown tabby tom with overgrown canines and green eyes.

Crowpelt - Black molly with gold eyes. _(Canon: Shimmerpelt)_

* * *

 

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Leader:**  Brokenstar - Skinny and scarred dark brown tabby tom with long fur, a broad, squished face, and amber eyes.  His back leg and tail are twisted from old battle injuries.

 **Deputy:**  Blackfoot - Big, broad-shouldered, colorpoint tom with amber eyes. Has extra toes on his forefeet.

 **MedCat:**  Yellowfang - Scrawny, scarred, long-haired dark gray molly with amber eyes and a broad, squished face.

Ashspots - Skinny and small gray harlequin with dark orange eyes.  Suffers from constant allergies and a poor immune system. (Canon: Runningnose)

**Warriors:**

Cinderfur - Thin gray tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Sagepaw (Canon: Wetpaw)_

Rainheart - Dark gray spotted tabby molly with yellow eyes.  Senior warrior.

Ashfur - Thin and long-bodied gray tom with yellow eyes.  Senior warrior.

Stumpytail - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Brackenfoot - Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Rowanflower - Chocolate torbie molly with amber eyes. (Canon: Rowanberry)

_Apprentice: Brownpaw_

Flintfang -Thick-furred gray tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Fernstep - Tortiseshell molly with amber eyes. (Canon: Fernshade)

Buzzardfang - Scarred dark brown tom with yellow eyes. (Canon: Clawface)

Deerfoot - Dark brown and white tom with yellow eyes.

Brightflower - Ginger tabby molly with wide amber eyes and a broad, flattened face.

Tawnyburr - Gray and brown molly with blue eyes. (Canon: Tangleburr)

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

Squirrelflower - Long-legged light brown molly with green eyes. (Canon: Tallpoppy)

Darkflower - Solid black molly with yellow eyes.

Ashheart - Pale gray molly with blue eyes.

Crowtail - Sleek, long-legged, black tabby molly with green eyes.  Senior warrior.

Dawntalon - Longhaired cream bicolor molly with amber eyes and a broad face.  Senior warrior. (Canon: Wishkit)

_Apprentice: Boulderpaw_

Marshheart - Longhaired dilute calico molly with yellow eyes and a flat face.  Senior warrior. (Canon: Hopekit)

Tornjaw - Pale brown tabby molly with green eyes and a scarred face.  Earned her scars and her name fighting a fox that tried to get into the nursery. (Canon: Littlekit)

_Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Frogtail - Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Nutwhisker - Solid brown tom with amber eyes.

Foxfang - Ginger bicolor molly with blue eyes. (Canon: Foxheart)

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

Littlepaw - Small and skinny brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Whitepaw - Small black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Sagepaw - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. (Canon: Wetpaw)

Boulderpaw - Lean gray tom with blue eyes and a ragged ear.

Russetpaw - Sleek, muscular, longhaired ginger tabby molly with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Dawncloud - Pale ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes.  Mother of Toadkit (brown spotted tabby tom), and Hawkkit (red-brown spotted tabby tom)

**Elders:**

Nightpelt - Small, scarred black tom with yellow-green eyes.

Hollyflower - Sleek, long-legged, dark gray bicolor molly with yellow eyes.

Newtpatch - Torbie molly with yellow eyes. (Canon: Newtspeck)

Cloudfoot - Light gray bicolor molly with blue eyes. (Canon: Poolcloud)

Owlfeather - Dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes. (Canon: Featherstorm)

* * *

 

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

Barley - Black and white tom.  Loner.

Smudge - Black and white tom.  Kittypet.

Pine - Cinnamon tabby tom.  Kittypet.


	2. Prologue

It was a quiet night.  The air was cold and sharp with frost, and the whole forest seemed to be hushed, saving its strength for the chilly moons ahead.  The old gray cat should have been able to sleep well.  But things had rarely gone as they should have in her life.  Flicking her white-tipped tail, she rose to her paws and pushed aside the lichen curtain that hid her nest, wincing as her joints creaked in the cold.

 

Here and there, cats sat around the clearing.  Over by the apprentice’s den, two brown toms were arguing – Dustpaw and Quailpaw, likely quarreling over something they’d laugh about as warriors.  A moment later, another apprentice – a pale tabby molly named Sandpaw – stuck her head out of the den to chide them.  A gray molly and a white tom were curled up outside the nursery, speaking quietly to each other.  Bluestar smiled faintly – Whitestorm and Willowpelt were very much in love, and their kits would be apprenticed in just under three months – an unfairly short time to a cat her age.  An old ache settled in her chest as she thought of the kits, remembering her early days with her sister, Snowcloud.  Things had been so much simpler then, long before the weight of leadership had settled on her shoulders.

 

Bluestar nodded in greeting at her nephew and his mate as she padded out of the camp.  Whitestorm flicked his ears at his aunt, puzzled, but Willowpelt nuzzled his shoulder and diverted his attention.

 

Pale moonlight filtered through the bare branches overhead, causing the frost-covered forest to glitter like Starclan’s fabled territory overhead.  Wisps of fog still clung to the bases of tree trunks, shrouding the undergrowth in mystery.  The whole forest was eerily silent, and the crunch of Bluestar’s light paws through the grass sounded like thunder.  The frosted air stung her throat and nose, her lungs wheezing in protest; they did not care to be out in this weather, not so soon after losing a life to greencough.  Still, the molly walked on.  The Owl Tree had always been her place of refuge.  Maybe she would find the answers there.

 

Padding through the forest, fond memories passed through Bluestar’s mind.  There, she had watched Lionpaw – Lionheart now, one of Thunderclan’s finest warriors – catch his first mouse.  Here, she had played tag with Snowcloud, back in their apprenticehood, chasing one another back and forth among the falling leaves.  Pausing to rest a moment, curling her tail over her paws, Bluestar turned to look up at the sky.

 

 _Snowcloud, Briarpetal…  You two were always my most trusted advisors._   A puff of steam mushroomed into the air as Bluestar sighed.  _What would you think of me now?  If you knew about everything I’ve done…  What would you say?  Is Thunderclan really better off because of what I’ve sacrificed?_ Her paws flexed on instinct, driving her claws into the frozen mud.  _The battles, the deaths, is there a point?_

 

A twig cracked, the noise echoing through the trees and shattering the silence like ice.  Bluestar whipped around to see a small, plump tortoiseshell crouched under a bush, looking sheepish.

 

“Sorry, Bluestar,” the younger molly chuckled.  “Never learned to step as lightly as a warrior.”

 

Bluestar forced a smile.  “Spottedleaf.  What brings you out into this weather?”

 

“I was…  Gathering herbs?”  Seeing that Bluestar wasn’t going to buy her story, the healer sighed and trotted forward to sit beside her leader.  “You just lost a life to sickness, Bluestar.  I’d be a bad medicine cat if I didn’t make sure you were alright.”

 

Bluestar flicked her tail and dropped her gaze to a stray pine needle.  “…Hawkfang’s death was my fault, wasn’t it?”

 

Spottedleaf’s ears flattened against her head.  “What?  Bluestar, you can’t—“

 

The older molly cut her off, continuing.  “Larkwhisker and Cherrypaw too.  Heatherwing, Nettleclaw, Duskfeather…  All of them died because of battles I started.  Battles I allowed to happen.”  Bluestar turned to her companion, eyes wide with guilt.  “I’m no better than Hawkstar was.  The decisions I’ve made…  Thunderclan is dying, and _it’s my fault.”_

 

Spottedleaf reached out and smacked Bluestar on the ear, claws carefully sheathed.  “You stop that.  _Now.”_   The little tortoiseshell stood up and stomped around to look the other in the eye.  “As your medicine cat, I am telling you to stop blaming yourself for everything.  It’s bad for your health.  _You_ didn’t cause this greencough outbreak. _You_ didn’t tell Cherrypaw to jump into the river after her sister.  _You_ didn’t tell Heatherwing or Hawkfang or any of the other cats to follow the Riverclan patrol into the water.  _Absolutely none_ of these deaths are your fault, do you understand me?”

 

Bluestar was silent, but after a long moment, she blinked slowly.  “I appreciate your intent, Spottedleaf, but—”

 

“No!  No buts!”  Spottedleaf was a small cat, but her dappled fur was bushed out so much that she looked twice her size.  “Stop blaming yourself for things you can’t control.  Are you Silverpelt?”

 

“No—”

 

“Do you think you can decide life and death _better_ than Silverpelt?”

 

“No—”

 

“Then shut up and stop trying to say that their deaths are on you!”  Fur settling, Spottedleaf sat back down and leaned into Bluestar, wrapping her tail around the leader’s flank.  “You’ve made mistakes.  We all have, we’re mortal.  I can’t tell you the number of times I confused comfrey and burdock roots, back when Briarpetal was in charge.  But that doesn’t mean that everything is your fault forever, alright?”

 

“…Alright,” Bluestar relented, though part of her still wanted to argue the point.  “Alright, I’ll…  I’ll try, okay?”

 

“Thank you,” Spottedleaf purred, turning to give Bluestar’s cheek a lick.  “So, what’s say we head back to camp now?  It’s too cold for you to be out, period, let alone when you literally died this morning.”

 

Bluestar offered a wry grin.  “I’ve got three more lives left.”

 

“That is not the _point,”_ Spottedleaf hissed, tail bushed out.  “Starclan, you’re as bad as Redtail sometimes.”

 

Bluestar laughed, getting to her paws.  “Your brother’s rubbing off on me, I suppose.  He’s a fine deputy; he’ll make a wonderful leader one day.”

 

Spottedleaf flicked her tail.  “Oh don’t start.  You know I love him, but I’m still going to do my best to make sure that day is a long way off.”  She headbutted the leader in the shoulder.  “Off you go then, back to your nest.  You need sleep.”

 

Bluestar rolled her eyes.  “What I _need_ is a Clan full of strong warriors.  What do you think of promoting Quailpaw?  Sandpaw and Dustpaw are still so young, but –”

 

“I think that’s a question for Lionheart,” Spottedleaf replied, still nudging Bluestar back towards camp.  “And I think he’d tell you the same thing I will – That boy is too young and reckless to graduate yet, and he will be until he learns to keep his nose out of my catmint stores.”

 

Bluestar snorted at that.  “Fine, fine.  I’ll ask him after he gets back from the dawn patrol tomorrow.  I _can_ walk by myself, you know,” she added, trying her best to sound annoyed.

 

“Then you march back to your nest and prove it!”

 

The two mollies laughed as they turned back towards home, then passed into silence.  Yet after a few fox-lengths, Spottedleaf went dead silent and stopped in her tracks.

 

Bluestar turned to look at the healer, concerned.  The tortoiseshell’s fur was spiked along her spine, her tail curled tight around her flank.  Spottedleaf’s wide gaze was fixed on the sky, but when Bluestar looked up, she saw nothing much to remark on.  Then, a flurry of shooting stars winked through the sky, thin clouds scudding in behind them.  Startled awake, the harsh cry of a blackbird sounded through the icy trees as it rose, flapping crookedly into the air, and flew off.

 

After a few heartbeats, Spottedleaf shook herself free of whatever had held her in place.  “Bluestar,” she breathed, voice hoarse.  “Bluestar, I just had a vision.”

 

The elder molly’s eyes widened.  “Is that what that was?  What did you see?  Did Starclan have a message for us?”

 

Spottedleaf nodded slowly.  “Yes.”  She resettled herself and licked her shoulders smooth before continuing.  “ _‘A new star will rise, bright and bloody, and chase the other stars from the sky.  The forest will burn beneath its light, and darkness will rule.  Our only hope rides on shadowy wings.’_ That’s what they told me.”

 

Bluestar squinted.  “Our ancestors have never exactly been plain speakers, have they?”

 

Spottedleaf stood up and shook her pelt out, trying to dispel the last of the anxiety that clung to her like burrs.  “They have not.  I’ll sound out the other medicine cats at our next meeting, see if this is something only for Thunderclan’s contemplation, or if I may see they think of it.”

 

Bluestar nodded.  “A good plan.  It seems strange that only Thunderclan should receive warning of such a threat, but if the whole of the forest is in danger, it may mean something dire for us all.”


	3. Chapter One

“But _Mama,”_ Ravenkit whined, leaning away as Willowpelt’s tongue rasped at his shoulder, “I don’t _want_ to be an apprentice yet!  I’m not ready!”

 

The gray molly sighed, moving to pin her kit between her paws like an unruly toddler.  “Raven, darling, you’re too big for the nursery now.  And we need the room you’re taking up to house the new kits and queens.  Besides, you don’t want to watch your sister and brother grow up without you, do you?”  She flicked her tail, indicating where the kits’ father, Whitestorm, was helping his other son, Graykit, work the tangles out of his long, fluffy pelt.  Mallowkit, their sister, was busy stalking a beetle, her amber eyes focused on her prey.  A swift pounce, and it was caught under a paw.

 

Ravenkit sighed, black ears drooping.  “I’m just scared, Mama.  Can’t we do this tomorrow?”

 

Whitestorm lifted his head from Graykit’s tail.  “If we put it off one day, you’ll want to put it off another.  And another after that, and after that.  I know growing up can be scary, but think about all you’ll learn as an apprentice and all you’ll do as a warrior!”

 

“Yeah,” Mallowkit chirped, the beetle already forgotten and scurrying away to safety.  “I mean, how’re we gonna keep our territory safe if we don’t learn how to fight?  I hope we get to chase a fox off tomorrow!  Or fight one of the other Clans!”

Graykit laughed, squirming out from under his father’s paws.  “Really, Mallow?  Skinny as you are, I bet you couldn’t fight a rabbit!”

 

“I can fight _you,_ you big mossy lump!”  Laughing and squealing, the two kits pounced at each other and fell into the grass, rolling and wrestling.

 

Willowpelt sighed fondly.  “They take after my littermates.  Mousefur and Rushfoot never could keep their pelts clean when we were young.”

 

Whitestorm laughed, gently tugging the children apart.  “You can play later, once your mentors have shown you battle moves to practice.”

 

Graypaw grinned.  “Who do you think we’ll get?  I hope I get Lionheart or Tigerclaw as a mentor!  They’re great fighters.”

 

“Or Robinwing,” Mallowkit suggested.  “She’s not as big as the others, but she’s fast!  I heard she took out a whole nest of badgers all on her own!”

 

“Being a warrior isn’t all about fighting,” a new voice chided.  One-Eye, an old gray molly with a scarred face, stepped around the edge of the nursery and sat in the shade of an old maple tree.  “Remember, dear, it’s the warriors that feed the Clan, the warriors that pass the wisdom of our ancestors on to the young, and the warriors who keep our Clan running.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Willowpelt said, moving to brush her cheek against the older molly’s forehead.  “Besides, Graykit, Lionheart is already training Quailpaw.  Now, unless a cat can suddenly train two apprentices, I think he’s got his paws full.”

 

“He has more than enough to handle already,” Whitestorm agreed.  “Quailpaw has more energy than I’ve seen in an apprentice in seasons.”

 

One-Eye laughed.  “Oh, he’s no worse than Rushfoot was as an apprentice.  Though it will get harder to keep him in line now that new-leaf is on us.”

 

Willowpelt nodded.  “I’m looking forward to the change, honestly.  Even if it will mean more unruly apprentices and young warriors, it means we’re free of greencough.”

 

Ravenkit paused in grooming his tail, remembering the nurserymates, Asterkit and Otterkit, that had died early in the winter.  They had been the littermates of Quailpaw and Spottedleaf’s apprentice Birchpaw, and were just days from their own apprenticehood before they had become ill.  The queen Leafcloud and two of her kits, Barkkit and Fawnkit, had passed away as well.  Stormkit was the only survivor, and had been a foster-sister to Willowpelt’s litter.

 

Then a longhaired gray molly popped out of the nursery, stumbling over to where her adopted siblings sat.  “What’s going on, Mama?”

 

Willowpelt sighed.  Leafcloud had died in kitting; Willowpelt was the only mother Stormkit had ever known.  Before she could speak, though, Mallowkit leapt up and bounded over to her younger sister.  “We’re going to be apprenticed today, Stormie!”

 

The little kit’s eyes went wide as her tail fluffed out.  “We are?!  Oh my gosh, that’s awesome!  When?  Do I look okay? Oh, who am I being apprenticed to?”

 

Whitestorm laughed, leaning over to groom the child’s head.  “You’re still a bit too young, kiddo.  Remember, your siblings are a couple of moons older than you.”

 

“…Oh.”  Stormkit’s ears drooped.  “Does that mean I’m gonna be in the nursery all alone?”

 

Mallowkit flicked an ear in Ravenkit’s direction.  “Raven wants to be a kit forever, but he’s a whiny baby.”

 

“Mallow!”  Willowpelt’s tone was sharp.  “Be nice to your brother.  It’s perfectly normal to be worried about growing up.”  She turned to Stormkit.  “Besides, dear.  You’re not going to be alone at all.  I’ll be staying in the nursery with you until you’re apprenticed, and you can help Brindleface and I settle the new queens in this new-leaf.  Doesn’t that sound fun?”

 

Stormkit sighed.  “I guess.”

 

“We’ll come visit,” Graykit offered.  “And we’ll show you all the cool things we learned from our mentors!  Then you’ll be ahead when it’s time to start your own training!”

 

Stormkit seemed to perk up at that.  “Really?”  She turned to Ravenkit.  “You gotta go too then!  I wanna learn as much as I can!”

 

Ravenkit sighed.  “Stormie...”  He shook his head.  “I can’t say no to that face.  Fine, no more complaining from me.”

 

Mallow’s triumphant teasing was cut off by a rush of activity at the camp entrance, as a brown tabby tom came tumbling through, dragging a large rabbit along with him.  He regained his footing and composure long enough to gently place the slightly-battered piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile, and then came bounding over to the cluster of cats by the nursery.

 

“I’m not too late, am I?  I came back as quick as I could!  Redtail was being _such_ a stick in the mud, all ‘slow down’ and ‘have more respect for the prey.’ My niece and nephews are about to be apprenticed!  I _can’t_ miss _that!”_

 

Willowpelt laughed and headbutted her brother in the shoulder.  “Calm down, Rushfoot, you’re not late at all.  Bluestar likely won’t hold the ceremony until sunhigh.”

 

 

“Aw, stuff it, Darkstripe,” Rushfoot spat, tail stiff.

 

A dusky brown molly slipped in after the tabby, a lanky red tom beside her.  “Darkstripe, don’t be such a brat.  Or did that vole drop burrs in your tail when it slipped between your paws?”

 

The red tom growled and shoved himself between the three cats.  “Enough!  I won’t have another word from any of you three.  That’s the last time any of you go on a hunting patrol for the next moon.  You’ll be lucky if I don’t confine your tails to camp!”  Still muttering under his breath, he snatched up the thrush he’d set down, placed it on the pile, and stalked back out of camp.

 

One-eye flicked an ear and beckoned the molly over with her tail.  “Go fetch the rest in a moment, Mousefur.  What’s gotten Redtail so cranky today?”

 

Mousefur shrugged.  “No idea, Mama.  But if I leave him to take all the prey back in, I know I won’t see another Gathering for at least two moons.”  Dipping her head in an apology, she turned and scurried back out of camp.

 

Rushfoot stood up.  “Me too, probably.  I don’t know if there’s so much that all four of us will need to carry things back, but… It’s probably best if I go help.”  With that, the tom padded after his sister.

 

Ravenkit frowned, eyes still locked on the entry tunnel.  “Redtail seems scary when he’s angry.  I don’t think I want him for my mentor.”

 

One-eye laughed and pulled the kit close.  “Now hush, you.  Redtail’s a sweetheart, he’s just having a bad day.  Did I ever tell you about my mentor, Ashflight, and how she was acting the day I was apprenticed?”

 

Ravenkit turned with eager eyes.  “No, but I’d love to hear it!”  The elders’ stories were one of the things he’d miss most about the nursery, but with apprenticehood came Gatherings, which meant he’d have a chance to speak with the elders of the other Clans and learn their stories as well.  It was something of a comfort, at least.

 

“Well,” One-eye started.  “As you know, Fogpelt and I were rather rowdy kits.  I’ve told you all about the shenanigans we got up to.”  At Ravenkit’s nod, she continued.  “Well.  He and I were having one last game of mossball that turned into a wrestling match.  And do you know what happened?”

 

“What?”  Mallowkit was still for once, listening eagerly with her tail curled over her paws.

 

“We blundered straight into the fresh-kill pile.  Just as Ashflight was setting her catch down.”  She smiled as the kits gasped.  “All three of us went tumbling halfway across camp, food scattered everywhere.  Oh goodness, did we get a chewing-out!  I thought I’d rather have a badger for a mentor than her.”

 

Graykit’s eyes widened.  “Wasn’t it a badger that got your eye?”

            One-eye nodded gravely.  “Ashflight died defending me from that badger.  That was also the day I got my warrior name.  I might’ve been a little afraid of her at first, but after just a little while?  I came to recognize that Ashflight was the best mentor I could have asked for.”  She bent her head and licked Ravenkit’s nose.  “So if you get apprenticed to Redtail today, just remember – Sometimes the scariest mentors are the best ones to have.”

 

Ravenkit tipped his head to the side thoughtfully, mulling this new advice over.  “So the scarier the mentor is, the better off I’ll be?”

 

One-Eye winced.  “Not… Exactly.  But there’s not a cat in Thunderclan who would be a bad mentor for you or your siblings.”

 

Just then, Bluestar emerged from her den, Redtail beside her.  She smiled at Ravenkit as she turned and hopped up to the top of the Great Rock.

 

Ravenkit’s ears flattened.  “I, uh.  I forgot something in the nursery!  I gotta go get it!”  He turned and started to sprint back into the tangle of brush that had protected him and his littermates for so long.  Whitestorm grabbed his scruff gently and tugged him back towards the clearing.

 

“You can get it later.  Now it’s time for your ceremony.”

 

Sure enough, Bluestar’s voice rang over the clearing.  “All cats old enough to catch their own prey come before me.  I call Thunderclan to meet!”

 

Ravenkit didn’t even realize his fur was bristling again until Willowpelt’s tongue rasped over his head.  “Calm down, little one.”  Her tone was probably meant to be reassuring, but the tom thought he saw exasperation in his mother’s eyes.  “You’ll be fine.  I promise.”

 

“I dunno,” Mallowkit jeered.  “You might get Tigerclaw or Darkstripe as a mentor.  They won’t put up with a baby like you.”

 

Graykit reached out and bopped his sister’s head.  “Shuddup, Mal.  He’s actually scared, don’t tease him.”

 

Ravenkit’s ears flattened.  “I’m not scared,” he muttered, but the rest of his retort was cut off by One-eye’s nose nudging him forward.

 

“Quit jabbering and get out there!”

 

Ravenkit looked up to see Bluestar peering down from the Great Rock, a good-natured look of annoyance on her face.

 

“If we’re all ready to begin?”  The cats gathered around chuckled at that.  Stomach twisting with embarrassment, Ravenkit stepped forward into the center of the clearing.


End file.
